City of Love and Magic
by EmmaIceHeart
Summary: Nicole is a normal girl from earth when she is summoned by Merle Ambrose to save the Spiral! How will she do it? Will she be distracted by Malorn Ashthorn, a cute boy that she has a crush on? How many friends will she make? Chapter Six: Nicole learns about Fishing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart here. This is a Wizard101 story that I'm taking over for the author BuBuWriter. Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), & Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). The story starts off after Nicole told the headmaster that she would stay in Wizard City.**

**Chapter One**

Nicole sighed, as she walked into the fire school. She saw a woman in the classroom, smiling at her. "You must be the new student. I am Dalia Falmea, your fire professor." Nicole smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Professor Falmea." The woman then handed a schedule to Nicole. "Here is your schedule. Keep it, so that you will know what classes you have." Nicole then took a look at the piece of parchment that was given to her.

* * *

_Schedule for Nicole Emerald Stone_

_Wake up: 6:30__ AM_

_Breakfast: 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM_

_Free Time: 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM_

_Period One: Fire with Professor Falmea. 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM_

_Period Two: Storm with Professor Balestrom. 10:00 AM to 11:00 AM_

_Period Three: Death (students in this class learn from Malorn Ash Thorn) 11:00 AM to 12:00 PM_

_Lunch 12:00 PM to 1:00 PM_

_Period Four: Ice with Professor Grayrose. 1:00 PM to 2:00 PM_

_Period Five: Life with Professor Wu. 2:00 PM to 3:00 PM_

_Homework: 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM_

_Dinner: 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM_

_Free Time: 7:00 PM to 9:00 PM_

_Lights out at 9:30 PM._

* * *

Nicole sighed. "That is a lot of classes. Thank goodness I'm not in the Balance course, because one of the spells is a Scorpion, and I hate those," she said. Professor Falmea smiled. "The headmaster told me. It's now 6:50 AM. Breakfast will start at 7:00 AM, and it will end at 8:00 AM. You'll then have free time from 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM, which is when your first class starts. You'll be given your textbook then. Here is your wand," the professor concluded, giving Nicole a wooden stick, with a red gem on it, surround by a diamond of yellow. Nicole ran to the Great Hall. Then, she spotted Malorn. "Hey, Nicole. Want to sit with us? You can sit anywhere you want at breakfast, lunch and dinner," Malorn explained. "Sure, I would like to," Nicole responded. Nicole sat down at the table, and then, Malorn introduced his friends. "This is Nicole Emerald Stone. She's new here and her main school is fire," Malorn said to his friends. Then, he smiled at Nicole. "So, this is Ceren Night Chant, a life student." Ceren looked at Nicole. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Ceren said. Then, Malorn turned to two girls. "These are Marla Stinger and Brittany Drake, daughter of Malistaire Drake, however, she's not anything like her father," Malorn explained. Nicole nodded, and waved, and the two girls waved back. "This is Nolan Storm Gate, a Myth student." As soon as Nicole lay her eyes on Nolan, she started to have a crush on him. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT?!" a shrill female's voice yelled. A girl, who had her pink hair tied into a ponytail stormed over. "B-boyfriend?" Nicole gasped, looking at Nolan. Marlon turned to Nicole. "I suggest you stay away from that girl. That's Cheryl Blossom, the most popular girl in school. Nolan is the most popular boy in school," he explained. "I-I'm sorry!" Nicole cried. Nolan stood up, and pushed Nicole to the ground. "Stay away from me, you little pest! Don't you know I already have a girlfriend?" He then walked over to Cheryl, and kissed her. Then, Cheryl smirked at Nicole. "This means war," she whispered. Then, taking Cheryl's hand, and they walked over to where she was sitting with her three friends: Alexandria Dragon Fist, Brooke Hex Flame and Hannah Raven Crafter. All three were myth students, just like Nolan Storm Gate and Cheryl Blossom. The three girls were laughing hard. Nicole immediately asked if she could be taken out of the Myth course, just so that she wouldn't have to deal with those girls again. The headmaster nodded, and took the Myth course out of her schedule. Then, he informed Professor Drake that Nicole Emerald Stone wouldn't be in his classes, and he was okay with it. Then, breakfast began. The breakfast was very good. Then, it was time for the morning free time, and just outside the Great Hall, she met a boy name Duncan Grim Water. He was really nice, and he turned out to be the boyfriend of Marla Stinger. Then, a young girl stepped forward. "I'm really sorry about my sister, she and her friends, including her boyfriend are always like that to new students," the girl said. She then extended her hand out. "I'm Stephanie Rainbow Blossom, a balance wizard." Nicole took her hand. "Nicole Emerald Stone, fire wizard, and my fears are scorpions and spiders, so I'm not taking that course, sorry." The girl smiled. "It's fine, don't worry." Then, another girl's voice piped up. "Stephanie, you coming?" Stephanie turned. "Coming, Maria!" She waved good bye, and ran off to a girl who had red hair, and was wearing purple and yellow robes. She was a storm student, as Marlon had mentioned. It was 8:40. "See you in third period. We're all in that same class," Marlon said, waving. Nicole waved back. "See you!" She then ran to the Fire school, which took her 5 minutes to get there.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Nicole Emerald Stone. Please make her feel welcome," Professor Falmea said. She then turned to Nicole. "You can sit anywhere you want," she said, smiling at Nicole. Nicole nodded and she went over to where a girl was sitting, smiling, and extending her hand. "Sit beside mw," the girl said. "I'm Tiffany Rose Petal." Nicole smiled. "Nicole Emerald Stone." Tiffany smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicole Emerald Stone." Then, Professor Falmea's voice spoke up. " Please turn to page one in your textbooks and read on the Fire Cat. You will then summarize everything you know on the Fire Cat. Begin." The sounds of the students opening their textbooks and reading pages one to four, which was all on the Fire Cat. Nicole took out a peacock quill and some violet ink. She then pulled out a piece of parchment. Nicole soon finished reading and then started working on the essay. She finished the essay. Tiffany was still working on hers. Then, she put down her quill. "Whew, finished," she said. The bell was about to ring. "Finish the essay for tomorrow," Professor Falmea said. Then, the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

* * *

Nicole walked to her next class, which was Storm. The professor was really funny. He had the class read on the Thunder Snake and summarize what they have learned in an essay. There, Nicole became friends with Maria Fairy Heart, who is friends with Stephanie Rainbow Blossom. The two practiced casting the thunder snake, which was assigned after they completed the essay. They got the spell cards. Then, the bell rang.

* * *

Nicole ran to where the students who were taking the death course were. They practiced learning the Dark Sprite, and Malorn helped her master the spell, and she was given the spell card. Brittany got the spell card on her first try, and she said that her dad was training her. It took Nicole three tries to master the spell. Then, it was time for lunch. Nicole chatted happily with Malorn. She decided that she would confess her feelings to Malorn during Free Time after Dinner. However, what she didn't know was that Malorn had a crush on her as well, and he was going to admit his feelings to her as well. Nicole went to her Ice class and made friends with twins Emma Ice Heart and Mark Ice Blade, the brother and sister of Maria Fairy Heart. The bell rang, and it was time for Nicole to go to her Life class, and she made friends with Julia Legend Song. She was a really nice girl, and she was so happy that Nicole had a crush on Malorn. "Tell me all about it tomorrow morning," she called out, as Nicole left to do her homework. "I will!" she called back. It took her one hour to complete the Imp Essay that Professor Wu assigned, and it took her two hours to complete the Ice Beetle Essay that Professor Grayrose assigned. She then headed off to dinner, where she chatted with her friends. Exactly at 7:00 PM, the bell rang for the evening free time.

* * *

Nicole sighed as she walked up to Malorn. "Um, Malorn? Can I talk to you in private?" Malorn nodded. "See you later," he said to his friends, who went on ahead. They went to a private place, back at the chasm where the death school used to be. "What's up, Nicole?" Marlon asked. Nicole sighed. "Well... Um... I don't know how to say this to you... but... when you kissed me... I blushed really hard... and... I wanted to say that I... I love you," she finally said. Marlon chuckled. "Oh, Nicole. I was just about to say the same things to you too." Nicole gasped. "Really?" Marlon nodded. Then, there was silence, and the silence was broken by Malorn, asking Nicole a question. He got down on one knee and took her hands in his. "Nicole Emerald Stone, you would make me a very happy man if you would date me. So, Nicole Emerald Stone, will you be my girlfriend?" Nicole gasped. "Oh, Malorn Ash Thorn! Yes! I will be your girlfriend!" Marlon stood up, and the two kissed, to the cheers of the other students. "I love you, Nicole," Marlon said. Nicole kissed her new boyfriend. "I love you too, Malorn.

* * *

**There we go! The first chapter of City of Lights and Magic. Hope it was up to the expectations of BuBuWriter and Shiranai Atsune. I know in the information you gave me was that she also had a crush on Nolan Storm Gate, so I put a little bit of that in there, and then, Nolan's ACTUAL girlfriend appeared. Then, the story goes on with her admitting her feelings to Malorn Ash Thorn, who also had a crush on Nicole. Then, he asks Nicole to be his girlfriend, to which she accepts. Stay tuned for Chapter Two!**

**EmmaIceHeart **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart is a continuation of BuBu Winter's story "City of Lights and Magic". Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), & Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). **

**Recap: Nicole attended her first day of classes. This chapter is a flashback.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Nicole sighed. "Nicole?" It was Malorn. "What's wrong?" She smiled and turned to him. "Oh... I was just thinking when we first met," she replied to him. Malorn laughed. "Yeah, I know... It's been two months since we met."

_Flashback start_

_I wasn't sure how, why, or exactly what had happened. All I knew was that one moment I was sleeping in my bed hugging my teddy bear, then the next bam! I was waking up in some old magic guy's office with an oversized talking owl staring at me. And to make matters worse, I wasn't dreaming; I even pinched myself to make sure._

"Headmaster!" The owl called, his voice reminding me much of one of my dog's chew toys. "She's awake!"

The thing that tipped me off that the old man was magic was his robes. They were blue, and stars, moons, and suns decorated it. That was wizard attire. There was that and the fact he had a big white beard, something every single old wizard seemed to have. Then there was the fact there was a freaking talking owl in the room. Things like that weren't normal outside of those renaissance fair things.

"Thank goodness!" The old man sighed as he stood from his seat, azure-blue eyes soft as he looked at me. "I was beginning to get worried!" He held out his hand, and after a moment I decided I could trust him I let him help me to my feet. He took a few steps back and bowed slightly.

"Greetings. My name is Merle Ambrose, and this is my assistant, Gamma the Owl. You're currently standing in my office located in Wizard City. Might I know your name?"

"Nicole…" Unconsciously I hugged my teddy bear - who apparently came along for the ride - as I looked around the room. There were misplaced books, papers, and scrolls everywhere. One door on the left even seemed to be blocked by the articles. Suddenly I felt like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, black-and-white one moment then colored brightly the next.

I was beginning to question if pinching really worked when determining if you were awake or not.

"You were brought here because we felt you would benefit here better than on your home world," Ambrose was still talking, so I respectfully turned back to listen to him. "We sensed great potential in you, so in your sleep we decided to bring you here so that you may decide whether or not you wanted to stay."

"Stay?" I echoed. "Stay where, to be exact? And just what is a Wizard City?"

Ambrose and Gamma exchanged a glance. The owl suddenly took flight and went over to a large double door to my right. Ambrose nodded for me to follow, and together we made our way into the side room. What I saw next just made me question everything even more.

Brilliant lights and bubbles containing what looked like floating islands slowly spinning in a galaxy formation of green and blue lights. Gamma flew to a perch beside it, flapping his wings a few times as he looked wide-eyed at the magnificence he must've seen every day. Ambrose rested a hand on my shoulder, warm eyes urging me forward.

"This is what we call the Spiral. Wizard City is here," he pointed to one of the floating islands. He went on to tell me about how every world - including Earth - was a part of the spiral, but I wasn't paying much attention. There were a few students who had walked in, and one of them was - simply put - gorgeous. Flawless tan skin, night black hair that would make any girl jealous, sparkling green eyes...

"Headmaster," the gorgeous, currently unnamed boy approached the old wizard, dipping his head respectfully and sending a small smile my way. My cheeks burned, and I could've sworn I must have looked like a tomato because his smile widened.

"Ah, Malorn my boy. Something you need?"

"I just wanted to inform you the situation at Unicorn Way is worsening. Lady Oriel has requested some sort of assistance." His voice was just as gorgeous as he was, if that was possible. the Headmaster mused over the news for a moment, rubbing his cloud-like beard.

"I see…" He nodded toward a boy who had come in with Malorn, dressed in green robes with a young-looking face. "Ceren, go and see what can be done. Report to Moolinda and see if she can send any other students. If the fairies are involved, then we need whatever Life students we can get." Malorn's comrade nodded and exited the room without a word. I glanced back at the Headmaster.

"Unicorn Way?"

"You'll see, in time," Ambrose waved his hand dismissively. Before I could ask any more questions he had turned back to Malorn. "Malorn Ashthorn, allow me to introduce you to Nicole Emeraldstone, our newest student."

Any other day I might have pointed out my last name was not Emeraldstone, but I was too pre-occupied with shaking Malorn's hand, who was grinning that perfect smile at me.  
"Nice to meet you Nicole."

"Y-you too…" I prayed I didn't look like a tomato again. Ambrose clapped his hands together, acting like an overexcited grandpa who found out his granddaughter was getting engaged or something.

"Very good!" Or maybe this was rehearsed or something. "Now Malorn, how about you show young Nicole around? She's not very familiar with the city. Start with Ravenwood, then when you're done, bring her back here."

"Sure thing." Malorn nodded towards me, and together we made our way out of the room. I had just barely remembered I was still hugging my teddy bear before we left and lowered it to my side, hiding it slightly behind my legs. I was still in my pajamas as well, which I doubted looked passable even in a world of robe-wearing magicians. I tugged at Malorn's sleeve, who looked at me curiously.

"Is there anywhere I can get some clothes at…?" I asked, this time positive I looked like a tomato with a face. He smirked and nodded.

"My friend Regina might have something you can wear."

I just nodded stupidly as I watched his cape sway in the wind.

* * *

_Luckily Regina had something that fit me: a fire-red dress with a light blue trim and a matching hair tie. The shoes were a bit big on me, but they worked, and soon Malorn and I were back on our way to Ravenwood, my teddy bear left in Regina's kind care._

"Is that bear sentimental to you?" Malorn asked as we walked through the dimly lit tunnel leading to the school. I shrugged, not sure how else to respond.

"Well…" I said when I noticed he was waiting for a proper answer. "My great grandma gave it to me, so in a way I suppose it is." Malorn's eyes softened, and he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"At least you have something from Earth, right?" I flinched when he said the name of the planet.

"How did you know I was from Earth?" He laughed outright, removing his arm and jogging ahead of me into the school, calling over his shoulder:  
"Because no one blushes as much as an Earthborn does!"

Well darn.

Shaking my head to clear any remaining thoughts, I ran to catch up with him, and the next thing I saw was probably the most spectacular thing I've ever seen. Gamma's little side room was dull compared to the sight that now stood in front of me.

A tree - taller and bigger than any found on Earth, made of dark brown-red bark and emerald leaves - towered over the school, branches stretched out like a roof. There was a big, one-eyed face etched into it's features, wizened by many years of life. The schools were spread out evenly around the tree, each having a tree that I assumed marked what school each one was.

Malorn took me around to each school, starting with the Balance school, whose teacher sat just in front of Bartleby, who was the large tree that centered the school. Then came the Life and Myth schools, two of the three Spiritual magics, then we circled around to Storm, Ice, and Fire, the Elemental magics. I listened intently as he explained each school and what exactly they were.

* * *

_"The Fire school - also known as Pyromancy - is the school where emotions fuel the magic. It's destructive, but also a great provider of warmth. Most of the spells do damage over extended periods of time." He suddenly stopped, and I looked away from him to see a great chasm in front of us. Malorn's beautiful gaze immediately darkened, and he let out a sigh._

"Malorn?" I asked worriedly as he sat down, his feet dangling off the edge of the broken ground. I sat down beside him, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he looked up.

"Sorry for acting like this, Nicole." He murmured, staring at a piece of floating rock. "This was where the Death school was."

"What happened to it?"

"Malistaire happened," Malorn shook his head and pulled off his jester-styled black-and-white hat, running a hand through his hair. "He was the former Necromancy professor. After his wife passed away, he went mad, and tore the school away. Soon after he started wreaking havoc on Wizard City. At first it was just a few undead wandering about the streets, but it quickly became an epidemic."

"Is that what's going on at Unicorn Way?" I asked, remembering his report to the Headmaster. He nodded, and unsure of what else to do I rubbed his back in an awkward attempt to comfort him.  
"Now Necromancy students have been getting a lot of grief about it. Others are scared we're in cahoots with Malistaire, and that we're the ones causing so much trouble here. We're not of course, but still…" He shook his head, and instinctively I scooted closer to him. "I've actually been thinking about leaving the school it's gotten so bad…"

"I..don't know what to say…" I murmured, continuing to rub his back. As silly and cliche as it sounded, he was kind of cute when he was upset. I ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew, untying my hair band and sending it flying over the chasm. Malorn was just as quickly on his feet, jumping onto the floating bits of rock and grabbing it before it could fly over to the other side. He let out a loud 'a-ha!' as he caught the light blue ribbon before jumping back over. He smiled as he pulled my light brown hair back into a low ponytail, tying it more securely than I had.

"Look, don't worry about it." He said, brushing a few stray hairs back behind my ear. His hand lingered for a moment before retreating, and he shook his head. "I'll figure out what I want to do eventually." He turned back around, glancing over his shoulder at me. "Come on, there's a whole city to show you. Race ya to the Commons!"

The next thing I knew I was running after the most perfect boy I've ever met.

* * *

_"So Nicole, have you decided what you wanted to do?" Ambrose was looking at me expectantly. Malorn and I had just finished touring the city and were standing side-by-side in front of the old wizard. I exchanged a glance with my new friend-slash-crush. He smiled faintly at me, giving me a wink. I smiled back and turned back to him._

"Yes Ambrose, I have. And I'd like to stay."

The next thing I knew I was handed a key to my dorm and told I would be a Pyromancer. I thanked Ambrose for his time and the opportunity before following Malorn out of the office. Once we were in the cobblestone street he turned to address me fully.

"Are you really staying?"

"I am," I held up my wand, a wide grin plastered on my face. "Magic school definitely beats Earth school after all." Malorn smiled.

"Well then, I guess I'll be staying too." He kissed my cheek suddenly, soft lips pressing swiftly against it before he retreated quickly into the setting sun towards Ravenwood. I stared after him, hand on my cheek, as he disappeared into the tunnel.

That's when I knew I made the right choice.

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not posting in so long! I've been super busy! Forgive me! Credit goes to BuBuWriter. **

**Sincerely, EmmaIceHeart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart is a continuation of BuBu Winter's story "City of Lights and Magic". Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), & Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). **

**Recap: Nicole attended her first day of classes. The second Chapter was the part that BuBuWinter had included in her story.**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter Three!**

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I was so excited. Today was the day when it was a battle tournament. Two on two battles. Malorn and I would be teamed up against Cheryl and Nolan. I was so excited. I hope that Malorn and I will win the tournament. The tournament is about to start! I need to go to the arena!

* * *

**"Let's Get READY TO FIGHT!" the arena master said. The battles went by fast, and soon, Cheryl & Nolan and Nicole and Malorn were the only teams left. "The final match between Cheryl Blossom & Nolan Storm Gate and Nicole Emerald Stone & Malorn Ash Thorn will now begin!" The arena master proclaimed. "Go, Malorn! Go Nicole!" their friends proclaimed. The two were confident about the battle. The battle was soon over, and Malorn and Nicole won.**

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is short...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart is a continuation of BuBu Winter's story "City of Lights and Magic". Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), & Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). **

**Recap: Nicole attended her first day of classes. The second Chapter was the part that BuBuWinter had included in her story, Chapter Three had a tournament.**

**In this Chapter: Julia introduces Nicole to Jacqueline, a girl who is from France.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Nicole! Wake UP!" Julia whispered, trying to get her best friend up. She pouted.

"Come on! It's the weekend!" Nicole groaned.

"Julia, let me sleep, please," the tired girl replied back.

"WAKE UP!" Julia screamed. Nicole fell out of her bed.

"AH! Geez, Julia, you didn't have to shout!" Nicole grumbled.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Well, you are a deep sleeper on the weekends," she said.

Nicole groaned as she got out of bed. Her hair was actually messed up. "Let me get dressed first," she said.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside," Julia replied. She left the room.

Nicole placed on a cute fire-red dress that she had bought a week ago, and placed on fire-red boots on her feet. She un-tangled her hair, and brushed it into a braid. Then, she left her room, where Julia was tapping her foot, with a frown on her face.

"You took too long," Julia grumbled.

"Sorry," Nicole said, pausing, "but, a girl's gotta look her best," she said, finishing.

"You got that right," Julia said. Then, she grinned. "Come on! I want to introduce you to my friend," she said, grabbing Nicole's hand and running out the door.

"This is going to be a long day," Nicole said to herself.

* * *

Julia dragged Nicole out of her dorm room. She kept on holding onto her hand when Nicole stopped, because she heard someone call her name. "Nicole!" a male voice called out.

It was Nolan! "Um, Nicole? Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure. Wait a minute, Julia," Nicole said. Julia nodded and sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about Nolan?" Nicole asked.

Nolan explained everything. "You thought that I was in love with Cheryl, but actually, I wasn't. She placed me under a spell to think that I was in love with her," Nolan said.

Nicole gasped. "That's horrible!"

Nolan nodded. "Thankfully, I was able to get out in time, but, she's after me."

"NOLAN STORM GATE, GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Cheryl shouted. Her pink hair was in flames, and her eyes were not the usual blue, they were a fire-red colour, and her face was red. She looked really furious.

Nicole sang a tune. "_Whoa. Please calm down, please calm down, there is nothing to be upset over, yeah._" At this, Cheryl calmed down.

Nolan was shocked. "H-How did you do that?" he asked.

Nicole giggled. "Oh, My singing voice is beautiful, so people cannot resist what I have to say," she explained.

Nolan nodded. "Oh, that makes sense," he said.

Nicole smiled at Nolan. "NICOLE!" Julia whined.

Nicole sighed. "Coming!" she called to Julia. She turned to Nolan.

"Thanks for talking to me," she said.

"No problem. I'll see you soon," Nolan said, waving. He left.

Nicole waved, and Nolan turned back and waved back at her. Then, he disappeared to his dorm.

Nicole walked back to Julia, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "You took too long!" Julia grumbled.

Nicole apologized, but Julia grabbed her hand, and marched off.

* * *

Julia dragged Nicole over to a girl who wore ice blue robes. "Sorry that we're late!" Julia called.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You took to long," the girl said, using a French accent.

"Sorry again!" Julia apologized, "I just wanted Nicole to meet you," Julia finished.

The girl smiled. Her blonde hair was in a small side ponytail. "Nice to meet you. I am Jacqueline Frost Flower," the girl said.

"I'm Nicole, Nicole Emerald Stone," Nicole said introducing herself.

Jacqueline extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Nicole," she said.

Nicole took Jacqueline's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart is a continuation of BuBu Winter's story "City of Lights and Magic". Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), & Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). **

**Recap: Nicole attended her first day of classes. The second Chapter was the part that BuBuWinter had included in her story, Chapter Three had a tournament, Chapter Four had Julia introducing Nicole to her friend, Jacqueline, a girl from France.**

**In this chapter: A young, female wizard from the school of storm, Maria Fairy Heart, is hypnotized. She kidnaps the life wizard, Sophia Rainbow Petal, for her mistress, Cheryl Blossom. It's up to Nicole Emerald Stone, and Stephanie Rainbow Blossom, to convince her sister to stop this madness, as she is doing this as revenge for Nolan snapping out of her love spell. She and Nolan duel to see who will win; if Cheryl wins, Nolan has to come back and be her boyfriend again; however if Nolan wins, then, Cheryl must leave him alone.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Now, Slave, go and capture Sophia Rainbow Petal," Cheryl said, to a red-haired girl, who was hypnotized.

Maria's eyes had red spirals in them. "As you command, mistress," Maria responded. She left.

Cheryl grinned. "This will teach Nicole not to mess with me. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sophia was walking, before she was blacked out. "Hey!" She was soon hypnotized. "I will obey you, mistress," Sophia droned.

* * *

"NICOLE! MALORN! NOLAN!" a female voice called out. A girl, with her black hair tied into two pigtails ran forward.

"That's Tiffany Rose Petal, a fire student, like you," Nolan whispered to Nicole.

"I know," Nicole whispered back, "I'm friends with her younger sister, Sophia."

The girl took a breath as she ran up to the three. "Sophia's been kidnapped!"

"Don't worry, we'll save her," Nicole said.

The four ran off to Cheryl's headquarters.

"Ah, you four have come to rescue these two? I don't think it can happen," Cheryl said, smirking.

However, Both Malorn and Nicole were able to free Maria and Sophia from the hypnotic spell Cheryl had laid on them.

"Big sister!" Sophia cried out. She ran to her sister and tackled her to the ground.

"Ah, Sophia! I'm really glad you're safe," Tiffany said, smiling, as she stood up. Maria ran out of the room; her brother and sister were there, waiting for her; as they were really worried about her.

"CHERYL!" Nolan shouted.

Cheryl turned to Nolan. "What?" she spat.

"I, Nolan Storm Gate, challenge you to a duel!"

Cheryl smiled. "Okay, I accept. But, if I win, you have to be my boyfriend again."

Nolan nodded. "But, if I win, you must promise to leave me alone for the rest of your life," he stated.

Cheryl's eyes widened. "Deal. Tomorrow, at the Unicorn Way Arena. Don't be late," she said, extending her hand to Nolan.

"I'll be sure to make it. Let's make the duel for... 10:30 AM?" he asked.

Cheryl smirked. "Of course. You will be going down," she said, her eyes gleaming.

"Bring it on," Nolan said, smirking.

* * *

**The next day...**

Word had spread around fast for the duel between Cheryl and Nolan. Classes would be cancelled for the entire day.

The arena was packed with students. Pretty much, the entire school, except for the Myth students were on Nolan's side. Nicole was cheering loudly with the others, for Nolan, as she was sure that he would win.

The Myth students, however, were on the side that was cheering for Cheryl. Taunts for Nolan were led by Cheryl's three friends, Alexandria Dragon Fist, Brooke Hex Flame and Hannah Raven Crafter.

"You are a loser, Nolan!" Alexandria jeered.

"Lose already!" Brooke shouted.

"You'll never beat Cheryl," Hannah jeered.

The battle began; Nolan first casted a Myth shield, then, it was Cheryl's turn. She casted the Blood Bat spell, and since Nolan had the Myth shield on, it did very little damage.

Nolan: 1,900/1,950; Cheryl: 1000/1000.

It came time for Nolan to take another turn. He casted another Myth shield, and then, it was Cheryl's turn, who casted another Blood Bat Spell, but it fizzled. "ARGH!" Cheryl shouted, in annoyance. The duel went on and on.

Nolan: 1,850/ 1,950; Cheryl: 325/1000.

It was Nolan's turn again. He casted the Storm Shark Spell, which drained the rest of Cheryl's health, as Storm spells had an advantage on Myth spells, and Myth spells had an advantage against Storm Spells.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cheryl screamed in agony.

Nolan pumped his fists into the air. "YES!" he shouted.

"The winner of the duel is NOLAN STORM GATE!" the duel master announced.

The Myth students booed, but, their boos were drained out by the rest of the school, cheering and chanting Nolan's name.

There was a big party afterwards, to celebrate Nolan's win against Cheryl. Cheryl walked up to him.

"Hey, I thought that you would leave me alone?" Nolan asked.

Cheryl sighed, and extended her hand. "Congratulations," she whispered.

Nolan was confused. "Pardon?" he asked.

"I said, congratulations. You did really well in the duel," Cheryl said, her hand still extended. Nolan took it.

"Thanks, you did well too," he said, as the two shook hands.

* * *

**That's the chapter. **

**Author's Note: I am really sorry for not updating this story in a while, I've been really busy. Hope this chapter satisfies my readers.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart is a continuation of BuBu Winter's story "City of Lights and Magic". Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), & Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). **

**Recap: Nicole attended her first day of classes. The second Chapter was the part that BuBuWinter had included in her story, Chapter Three had a tournament, Chapter Four had Julia introducing Nicole to her friend, Jacqueline, a girl from France. In Chapter Five, Nicole, Malorn, and Nolan have to save Tiffany's sister and friend, Maria Fairy Heart from Cheryl Blossom. Nolan then challenges Cheryl to a duel, and in the end, he wins.**

**In this chapter: Nicole learns about Fishing.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Hello, there, young wizard, I am Lucky Hook Line, and I'm here to teach you about fishing!" A pelican said to Nicole.

"A talking owl, a talking dog, and a talking pelican! Goodness, how strange can this world get?" Nicole thought to herself.

"I am here to teach you about fishing. Fishing is a hobby here in the Spiral," Lucky said.

Lucky then instructed Nicole to catch some fish, and she successfully caught the fish.

Now, she had to catch fish in The Commons, Cyclops Lane, Unicorn Way and in Olde Town. Nicole had a hard time catching the Fish Sandwich, which was really stressing her out.

She saw a Small Fry in the streams at Cyclops Lane and used the Myth Lure. The fish was attracted by the lure, and she pulled it in, after the lure disappeared completely into the water. "YES!" Nicole cheered, as the Fish Sandwich came to her.

Then, Nicole had to find Lucky's friend, who lived in Grizzelhiem, and Nicole accepted the mission.

Nicole went to Grizzelhiem and found Lucky's friend, and completed his mission. Then, she had to go to the dessert and find another friend, and do more fishing there!

* * *

Nicole was very tired after doing a lot of fishing, but, then, she remembered that she had homework to do. She completed her homework, and was able to finish the work before lights out, which was very good.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Have lots of other stories that I'm working on.**


End file.
